A Thread of Fate
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: Gravity is a funny thing, isn't it? It can either keep you up, or… it can drag you down. Down below the safety of the clouds, and down below the home and everything that you have ever known. *Ghirahim x OC* - Minor Link x OC and Dark Link x OC -
1. Gravity: A Funny Thing

_**?'s POV**_

Gravity is a funny thing, isn't it? It can either keep you up, or… it can drag you down. Down below the safety of the clouds, and down below the home and everything that you have ever known. Falling freely without the liberty of wings, the air stinging at your skin, and your eyes watering from the sheer speed of your fall. The clouds look like fluffy pillows… like safety nets from our sheltered perch in the sky. Watching them drift aimlessly around us, you would never have guessed that they were all lies. Nothing more than illusions. They do nothing to catch you… nothing to save you from your plummet. From your death. They simply pass through you as if they never existed. Never cared. How is it that I know all of this? Because… that is my current situation. That is my fate.

Death awaits me at the bottom of these clouds, but I do not fight it. Falling from Skyloft, I watch as it grows smaller and smaller… until it is a mere speck in the distance against a canvas of blues and whites… a mere speck in my memory. How did this happen, you may ask? By sheer luck… misfortune… fate, perhaps. A storm had come out of nowhere, and knocked by beloved Loftwing, Shadow, from the sky, taking me along with him. He had tried his hardest to ignore his pain and suffering to protect me… as he was my only friend. My only family… but the damage had been done, and the agony was too great. Shadow was unconscious within a matter of seconds.

I glanced to my right to see Shadow falling beside me, only inches away. His wings hanging loosely at his sides and his eyes closed, an expression of fear and sadness upon his face. I felt a hot tear trickle down my cheek as I saw the injuries the storm had caused him… not even thinking nor wanting to know of my own damage. I couldn't help but believe that this was my fault… if only I had payed more attention to where we were going, this wouldn't have happened, and Shadow's life would not be ending so soon. I closed my eyes as I heard a roar of thunder in the distance from the storm, and a faint smile crossed my lips. At least we would be together again… cradled in the arms of the Goddesses… away from all those who ignored us… right?

The ground was growing closer now… the unknown… the Surface, as the people of Skyloft called it. I could smell the strong scent of rain mixed in with the smell of trees and plants. This was it… this was the end…

_'Goodbye, Shadow… forgive me…'_

With that final thought, that final wish… everything went black.

* * *

_**Ghirahim's POV**_

Whilst pacing about in Faron Woods, I found myself feeling incredibly undignified! How could one such as I be bested by a mere boy!? A mere HUMAN?! A MERE SKYCHILD!? I gave an enraged growl before tightly clenching my fists, and if it weren't for my white, diamond printed gloves, I surely would have pierced my own skin out of anger. Not to mention the fact that anger was putting it lightly. In truth, I was furious! Outraged! And sick with anger! Hm. Odd. Why do I have this nagging feeling that I have said that before? Gah. Whatever! It doesn't matter. All that matters now is defeating that ANNOYING Skychild… Link, wasn't it? Hmph. Who cares?

ANYWAY. All that matters is defeating 'Link' and kidnapping that adorable Spirit Maiden. Only then would my plans be complete, and I would FINALLY be able to resurrect my master. I gave a chilling chuckle as I brought finger to my lips, closing my eyes with a contented sigh as I thought of the sweet, sweet taste of revenge against all who had shunned me. Oh yes. Victory would indeed be divine.

Alas, my thoughts were interrupted as I heard the strange sound of… falling? I glanced upward, brushing my silver locks from my right eye for a better view. I squinted as I made out two shapes. One was clearly a now flightless bird, and the other… was a human. How odd. I then heard a roar of thunder in the distance, and that's when the dots began to connect. The human must have flown into one of my storm swirls. How sad.

'Hn… what ever. Not my problem…~' I carelessly waved a hand behind me as I began to walk away, but… for some strange reason, my legs did not wish to cooperate with me. Why the devil not?! I couldn't actually be feeling SORRY for that human now, could I? No. NO! Out of the question! … I snuck yet another glance upward at the falling figure, now having a better view as they were closer to the ground then before. I saw that the figure had long hair and what looked to be a dress. So, it was a girl…

Perhaps this was destiny. Our meeting like this. Or rather, ME meeting her like this. I now felt obligated to save her. Surely this must have happened for a reason. After all… it WAS my storm she flew in to. I smirked as I stood beneath her rapidly growing shadow and snapped my fingers. Seconds before their bodies would have become bloody pancakes, I caught the girl in my arms. Effortlessly, might I add. Meanwhile, I used my magic to save the large bird, and it hovered in the air beside us.

Looking down at the girls small form, I immediately noticed how sad she looked. Her long black hair was a complete mess, covering her eyes ever slightly. Her skin was fair, minus the few cuts and bruises that I could only guess came from the storm and the fall. Her strapless black dress was tattered and torn, and her shoes were nowhere to be seen. I frowned as I looked her over as a thought then crossed my mind… surely all of these wounds could not have come from a simple storm. There was more to this story. I know it.

I glanced to her bird only to see that it had wounds as well. Wounds that would surely stop it from flying for a long time. I sighed and held up my hand. "Well then… it seems to me that I will be having a couple of guests for a while. How amusing… hmhmhm…" I snapped my fingers and teleported the three of us back to my domain. My Lair. This would prove to be most entertaining for the time being. Oh, I cannot wait until she awakens. I love a good story.

* * *

**Jag: Phew! First chapter up. :) Please Review if you'd like me to continue. ;) Thanks everyone~!  
**

**Ghirahim: Who WOULDN'T want you to continue? Continuing would mean more of ME! *hair flip* ~**

**Jag: o.0 ... riiiiiight...a-anyway, thanks again! ^w^  
**


	2. Trust: A Guardian Angel

**?'s POV**

* * *

Was I dead? Was this what the afterlife was like? Dark and… warm? With a strong scent of… vanilla? Something wasn't right, and I knew that to be the case as I felt my entire body ache with anguish. I felt as though I had fallen from the sky or something. '… wait. Wait. Wait!' My eyes fluttered open with confusion and fear, and though my vision still slightly blurred, I could see a mixture of vibrant colors surrounding me. I blinked a few times, clearing the sleep from my eyes as everything slowly became clear. I glanced around and saw the walls of the room were a bright red, decorated with the outlines of white, blue, and black diamonds. The ceiling was a beautiful shade of silver with black diamonds printed all around, and I had to admit… it was breathtaking. On the floor there was a large red and blue rug that looked very fuzzy and inviting. Almost like something you could just lay on for hours and hours… my mind was completely overwhelmed with all of the decor in the room, that I needed to rest my eyes for just a little while.

I looked down to see that I was laying upon the largest bed I had ever scene in my life! The sheets must have been made of the finest silk and satin, not to mention it was incredibly comfortable! Had I been saved? But… why? And by whom? Was I even on Skyloft anymore? … where am I?! I began to sit myself up, only to cry out as pain shot down my entire body. "A-ahg… what's happened to me? That fall… that storm… SHADOW!" I exclaimed as I remembered my believed Loftwing that fell with me. Where was he? Was he alive? Would I ever see him again…? My eyes slowly welled up with tears as I looked wildly from side to side, and I silently began to cry. "Shadow…" I whispered as I closed my eyes, a single tear falling.

* * *

_**Ghirahim's POV**_

"Those imbeciles! I swear… good help is hard to come by these days." I grumbled beneath my breath as I walked down the hall, heading towards the girls room. "Hm… I do hope she is awake. There is MUCH for us to discuss." I smirked as I grew closer to her door, but my smirk soon faded as I heard the faint sound of… crying? "Oh dear me…" I cleared my throat and glanced at the wall mirror, giving my hair a good flip for good measure. Ah. Perfection.

I placed my hand on the doorknob before giving it a turn and walking inside. The moment I entered the room she looked up at me with a startled expression, her tear stricken face was almost as pale as mine. The poor girl. I walked towards where she lay with a slight spring in my step, my heart was absolutely giddy with excitement. It had been so long since I had seen a human on the Surface. Quite unusual, actually. Usually only Hylians lived in this region, so to see a human? Unthinkable. Once reaching the battered weeping girl, I gave her a gentlemanly bow. "Good evening, miss. That was quite the fall you took out there. It warms my heart to see you among the living." I gave her the friendliest smile I could muster, hiding the sharpness of my fangs. I knew I couldn't frighten her as of yet… if I wanted to get any information out of the poor dear.

* * *

**?' POV**

I jumped ever slightly as I heard the door open, and I knew I was no longer alone. I sniffled as I wiped mu eyes, removing the blur from my vision to take in the full view of, who I presumed to be, my savior. My eyes began to widen as I took in this mans features. He was tall… so very tall. And his clothing? It was unlike anything I had ever seen before! Though I had to admit that I admired it. It was a silvery white body suit with diamond cutouts exposing some of his extremely pale flesh, and two white gloves that just barely reached his elbows, also with diamond cutouts on the top. He was very well toned and extremely muscular. Dare I say… handsome? I blushed ever slightly as I shook the thought away, then continuing my gaze. His hair was rather interesting. Pure silver locks, just long enough to cover his face hung with perfection over his right eye, and I could just barely see a small black diamond beneath the hidden eye.

He also wore a blood-red cape with even more diamond prints on the inside and through the collar. Those ones were a bright yellow, and they matched the yellow bands that he wore around his upper arms. I then noticed the chain that held up his cape. Two sparkling yellow diamonds were clipped on each side for some dramatic flair. There was also a gorgeous yellow sash tied around his waist with a large red diamond jewel in the very center, not to mention a bright blue diamond crystal earring that hung from his pointed left ear. … looking from the rooms decor, and back to him, it was clear that he had a thing for diamonds and perhaps a bit of flamboyancy? I couldn't help but inwardly giggle at this fact. Well… all in all he didn't seem to be dangerous in any sort of way. Although it was painfully clear that he was far from human, for some reason… I instantly trusted him. Though extremely shy, I always have been, I knew I had to find my voice and speak to my savior. I had so many questions to ask him! First being… his name.

* * *

**Ghirahim's POV**

I watched as she dried her eyes, giving a small sniff before her innocent blue eyes began to examine me. Obviously she was searching for any sign of foul intent; friend or foe, if you will. Typical. That's how they all are- … wait a moment. If she was searching for a reason not to trust me, then why was she seemingly admiring my clothing? And I could have sworn I saw her face redden for a moment. I squinted my eyes with curiosity. Perhaps I misjudged her…

After a few moments more of that, she finally spoke. "Wh… who are you?" As asked with the sweetest of smiles. My eyes widened ever slightly as I blinked a few times, taken aback by the sheer innocence of her voice, and the beauty of her smile. She sounded so pure, and yet, so broken. And why was she smiling? Shouldn't she be afraid? Almost everyone who steps foot in my path quakes with fear at my very appearance. Quickly, I shook off my initial shock and thoughts, the smile returning to my face. "… Ghirahim, my dear. My name is Lord Ghirahim. I reside over this land that the Skyloftians call 'The Surface.' And that, sweet child, is where you are." I watched as her expressions change over and over again. From shock, to confusion, to relief, to… something I couldn't quite identify. How odd…

"D… did you… did you save me, Mister Ghirahim?" I felt a tint of red creep up into my cheeks. Such an adorable girl. Usually my 'guests' would be screaming and begging for mercy at the very mention of my name, and yet… she did not seem alarmed. Could it be that she does not know of who I am? I suddenly felt a warm and tingly sensation inside of my body… it was foreign and strange, but… I liked it. "A-ah… ahem. Why yes, yes I did." I responded as normally as I possibly could. She tilted her head to the side, a look of pure confusion crossing her face. "… why?" I blinked once more at this question. "Why?" I repeated. "What ever do you mean?" The girl chewed on her lower lip as she shifted nervously in her bed. "I-I mean… why would you save me? Someone you don't even know? I-I mean… you even said it yourself. You're a Lord! W-why waist your time… w-…with…" She looked down and I could sense some pain dwelling deep inside of her now slowly rising to the surface. Some buried emotions, some past memories, torment, beginning to stir, perhaps? I would find out what this was all about. Mark my words. "My sweet child…" I knelt at her bedside, causing her to jump with slight surprise, and a small squeak of pain escaped from her lips. I gave her a sorrowful look, knowing I would have to tend to her wounds rather immediately. But first…

"I saved you for a reason, dear one. I saved you because I believe that we are bound by a thread of fate, you and I. Our meeting was no accident. It was destined to happen." As I spoke, I felt something strange stir inside of my heart. Something deep within me. Something I had not felt before. It was bizarre to say the least. Still, I had to figure out why we were bound. What use would she be to me? Perhaps… could she be…? The Sky Maiden? … A large grin spread across my face as I began to connect the dots. I knew I sensed something inside of her the moment I held her in my arms. Yes… power. I sensed power! This must be why she was sent to me. I had failed in the revival of my master the last time, and I had no intentions of reviving him again. No. Someone as weak as that would NEVER be a master of mine. I am my OWN master now. But what could stop me from absorbing her power and taking it for my own? Increase my own strength? Become more POWERFUL than EVER BEFORE! I laughed inwardly with a rapidly growing smirk. Oh yes. Indeed she would be of some use to me-

… warmth? I looked down to see that the girl had taken ahold of my gloved hand, and she was… smiling at me. Her lovely blue eyes filled with… gratefulness? Admiration? There was something else as well, but I could not identify it. Her actions surprised me, and made me completely forget about my previous maniacal thoughts. Her fair, delicate skin was like silk, and her raven hair, though messy, almost seemed to sparkle with radiance against the sunset from the window behind. "This… thread of fate you speak of? I believe in it." She tilted her head to the right. "The storm that caused me to fall… the events that caused me to go for a flight in the first place… my tormented past…" She closed her eyes in thought as she gave my hand a little squeeze. "I can see now that they were all blessings in disguise. They were all leading me here… to meet you. To meet my Guardian Angel." She gave a lighthearted giggle that rang through the air, a sound far sweeter than any harp could ever produce. "Thank you, Ghirahim. I owe you my life…"

My onyx eyes were as wide as they could go. An angel? Me!? Oh the irony… I suppose when I told her I was a Lord, I must have left out the 'Demon' part. But still… what was this feeling? Why does my body feel so light and tingly? I couldn't be sick, could I? No no no. Surely it was this girl that was causing it. This human girl. She was unlike anyone that I had ever met in my thousands of years of life. She intrigued me… so deeply. I wanted to know more. I NEEDED to know more. I wanted it. I wanted it ALL!

I then noticed she was still holding my hand and I felt a heat rising in my cheeks. What sort of spell does she have over me…? AH! How could I have forgotten something so important!? I feel like a fool. I took her hand up to my chest and smiled, the heat in my cheeks never once leaving… no matter how many times I ordered it to leave. No matter. On to business~.

"My dear, it seems I have made a critical error on my part. How ungentlemanly of me." I sighed with a sincere apologetic look. "I never quite got your name. Please, do tell me. What is your name?" The girl giggled once more. Ah, that beautiful sound… "Erika. My name is Erika. I am overjoyed to finally meet you, Ghirahim, my Guardian." There it was again. That strange heat. Although this time… it was a bit stronger. "Erika… a lovely name for a lovely young woman. 'Tis a pleasure to meet you as well." I brought her hand to my lips and placed a delicate kiss upon her flesh, and I watched from my lowered position as her face flushed red. I smirked widely at seeing this. Winning over her trust was far easier than I ever expected it to be. She even calls me her 'Guardian.' Hmhmhm… everything is going according to plan. In time, once she heals and I have further gained her full trust and loyalty… I will strike. She WILL be mine. Her POWER… I will take it all.

* * *

**Ghirahim: Ohhhhh THANK you for reviewing! Thanks to you, now I get to see more of ME~! *poses with a laugh* **

**Jag: Uh-huh. Glory Hound, much? w Aaaaanyway~ thank you all for reading! Please review if you would like me to continue this project~ ^^**

**Ghirahim: OoooOOOOOH they had better! If not, my lust for bloodshed will surely rise. Hmhmhmhm...**


End file.
